


Relax

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Minerva stepped into her quarters, the fire was already burning brightly in the hearth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zellieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/gifts).



> Date Written: 5 January 2012  
> Word Count: 268  
> Written for: [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/) 2011  
>  Recipient: [](http://zellieh.livejournal.com/profile)[**zellieh**](http://zellieh.livejournal.com/)  
>  Stocking Link: <http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/224328.html?thread=4456008#t4456008>  
> Summary: By the time Minerva stepped into her quarters, the fire was already burning brightly in the hearth.  
> Spoilers: n/a  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Harry Potter", the characters, and situations depicted are the property of J.K. Rowling. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Harry Potter", J.K. Rowling, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: I love this couple so damned much! I really should write more for them. I will note that I have always known Madame Hooch to have the first name of Xiomara [per IMDB], rather than Rolanda [per the trading card game], so that's what I use.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd, which means that all mistakes are mine and I reserve the right to futz with this down the line if I get a beta that requires changes.

By the time Minerva stepped into her quarters, the fire was already burning brightly in the hearth. She could smell the mulling spices as they blended with the warning wine. "Mara?"

"Oh good, you're home," came the reply as Xiomara stepped out of the bedroom. She smiled, crinkling the crow's feet framing her amber eyes, and moved to remove the heavy cloak about Minerva's shoulders. "I've already drawn you a bath."

"Mara…"

Minerva said no more as Xiomara led her into the bedroom. She remained silent as her lover slowly peeled off each layer of Professor McGonagle, until Minerva was left standing in her just knickers. She shivered only slightly when Xiomara removed the pins holding up her severe bun and ran her fingers through the long tresses.

"Come on, pet," Xiomara said and led Minerva into the bathroom.

The scent of heather permeated the room, and Minerva sighed happily as she eased into the hot water. The stress felt like it was sloughing off in the wake of the soothing heat. She didn't notice Xiomara leaving until the scent of the mulling spices began to compete with the heather of her bubble bath. She glanced up as her lover set the goblets next to the tub, barely blinking as Xiomara stripped and joined her in the tub.

"This is wonderful, Mara," Minerva finally said and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Min, my pet," came the reply as Minerva was pulled into a gentle embrace. "Now drink your wine and have a nice soak. I'm right here when you're ready to talk."


End file.
